


Harmony as Bridgerton

by Pinkprincess410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkprincess410/pseuds/Pinkprincess410
Summary: Writing prompts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Harmony as Bridgerton

Hey lovelies!

After watching the whole season 1 of Bridgerton I can’t help, but wanting more, with Harry Potter elements of course! I can’t wait to see what you guys came up with!

Requirements:  
1\. Must be Harmony (H/Hr) main!  
2\. James and Lily are/were in love, they can either be alive or passed on.  
3\. Professor Minerva McGonagall as Lady Danbury  
4\. Harry’s reason of not getting married/having kids is because of his nemesis Voldemort.

Have fun creating as always!


End file.
